


Nesting

by prettyboyangel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyangel/pseuds/prettyboyangel





	Nesting

"Dude, your room doesn't even have windows."

 Cas looked up from stroking the curtain hanging on the display in front of him. His fingers continued to dance across the satiny fabric, tracing the smooth designs.

 "I read that curtains can be used to 'liven up your space', even without windows," he explained, turning back to the wall of display curtains, "I think I would very much like to do that. The room is very...bare." This was not at all what Dean had expected when he had offered to take Cas to Target for some things to spruce up his room. Cas had never owned anything, besides the clothes on his back which, in reality, weren't even his, and Dean thought being newly human was the perfect opportunity for a trip to Target. He wanted Cas to have a space of his own, and (selfishly, he knew), he hoped that if Cas made his room his home, he'd be less likely to disappear.

 But this was beyond what Dean had anticipated. He had expected Cas to pick out sheets and maybe an alarm clock, with gentle prodding; what he hadn't expected was to end up pushing a full cart not half an hour after they had entered the store.

 "Where'd you read that?" Dean asked, leaning his forearms against the cart full of sheets and knick knacks and artwork and, for some reason, a green metallic piggy bank that Cas had decided was vitally important for him to own. 

 "One of the magazines in the line at the grocery store," Cas responded, moving down the line of curtains to a wispy pair, pale yellow and dotted with flowers, "Sam didn't think we should buy it but I read through it while we were waiting. I would also like to look for throw pillows, while we're here."

 "Throw pillows?" Dean exclaimed, following him down the row.

 "Yes, Dean," Cas deadpanned, "throw pillows. Do you have a problem with throw pillows?"

 "Dude, you're nesting," Dean chuckled.

 "The magazine simply informed me that throw pillows are a good way to add both comfort and style to a living space, Dean," Cas stated, "I see no problem with that."

 Dean, smiling, shook his head and silently thanked his brother for being rational about not buying the magazines. He knew once Cas started reading that trash, they would never be able to stop him. He watched Cas wander down the row, reaching out to run his fingers across each curtain, head cocked a bit to the side as he contemplated different fabrics and colors.

 "I think I like this one best," Cas decided, stopping at the second to last curtain, letting it slide through his fingers. Heavier and darker than most of the others, it was clearly designed to block out the sunshine at all hours of the day. The dark green of the cloth was broken with delicate swirls of a paler green, making the whole thing look organic, as if it had grown from the wall. Dean joined him and tangled his hand in the cloth as well. He could see why it had caught Cas's attention; the weight of it was nice, sturdy in a way Dean didn't usually associate with decorative cloth, and the color was deep and rich and comforting. Dean reached for the price tag and whistled when he saw the number.

 "Cas, buddy, you've got expensive taste," he laughed, turning the tag so Cas could see it. 

 "But it's just cloth!" He exclaimed, eyes wide, "I don't understand. We spend less than that on food each week! That's - that's absurd."

 "I'm with you, man, but it is what it is," Dean smiled, "grab a pack and a curtain rod, let's keep going."

 Cas didn't move, watching Dean with his brow furrowed and head cocked. 

 "But it's so expensive," he started, "are you sure -"

 "Whatever you want, man," Dean smiled, slinging an arm around Cas's shoulders and ignoring the flutter in his chest when Cas leaned into the touch, "we'll just ditch this card when we're done."

 Cas gently wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, pulling him into a half hug.

 "Thank you, Dean," he murmured.

 "It's no big deal, Cas, really," Dean flushed, pulling away and rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, "c'mon, let's go check out the rugs. If you're gonna decorate, you might as well do it right."

 Needless to say, the smiles on their faces the rest of the trip had little to do with the store.

 And Cas got his throw pillows.


End file.
